Darlin' You Are The Only Exception
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: A Songfic To the song Only Exception by Paramore.  The pairing is Randy/Mike because their are so not enough of these! Randy thinks Mike could be the only exception. PLease read! Reveiw! And write More Randy Orton/Miz!


**When I Was Younger**

**I Saw My Daddy Cry**

**And Curse At The Wind**

**He Broke His Own Heart**

**And I Watched**

**As He Tried To Reassemble It**

**And My Momma Swore That**

**She Would Never Let Herself Forget**

**And That Was The Day That I Promised**

**I'd Never Sing Of Love**

**If It Does Not Exist**

Randy Orton never thought it was possible for him to find love again after Cody and even before Cody, He had see what love had done to his mother and father. He saw his daddy cry for the first time because of love and he watched as his father struggles to put together the pieces of his heart one by one. And his Momma swore that she would never forget what love had done to her family.

That day he decided that he would never fall in love with anyone because love can not exist to him because all it does is hurt, so he spent years putting up walls around his heart just to have them gradually broken down by a man named Cody Rhodes. And then guess what. Cody left him and shattered his heart and from that day on Randy would rather just be alone than let someone else in. That is until A boy with a lop sided grin and big blue eyes came to raw and into his life. Now that boy… now Mike Mizanin is trying his hardest to break the wall down again but Randy is still hurting because of Cody and will not let the walls fall because he can't take the pain again.

**But Darlin'**

**You Are The Only Exception **

**You Are The Only Exception **

**You Are The Only Exception **

**You Are The Only Exception **

Randy knows that no matter what he will not be able to resist this boy any longer, The kid had wormed his way in somehow and now Randy can't get him out. So now Randy thinks just maybe that he can make an exception for this determined, bright, boy that has made him fall again. But still Randy questions, can he be with Mike without being hurt again? Is it even possible?

**Maybe I Know, Somewhere **

**Deep In My Soul**

**That Love Never Lasts**

**And We've Got To Find Other Ways**

**To Make It Alone**

**Or Keep A Straight Face**

**And I've Always Lived Like This**

**Keeping A Comfortable, Distance**

**And Up Until Now**

**I Had Sworn To My Self That I'm Content**

**With Loneliness**

**Because None Of It Was Ever Worth The Risk **

Randy knew, or though he knew from his experience with Cody that love never lasts. Randy had to find ways for him to make it alone and keep a straight face when he seen other happy couples. No matter who its was co-workers, friends, everything, he kept a distance from them that was big enough that he would be comfortable with it. Until now that is, now he will let Mike close to him but only when Randy feels he can stand it and not be frightened because the fact is he enjoys for Mike to be close, and it scares him because he gets possessive of Mike, and he gets where he doesn't want Mike to leave and go to his own room. Randy has never felt so strongly for a person and it scares him. Randy used to be fine with being alone, now when he is alone he misses Mike. But is it worth the risk to have Mike?

**You Are The Only Exception **

**You Are The Only Exception **

**You Are The Only Exception **

**You Are The Only Exception **

Mike wants to help Randy forget Cody and realize that not every one will hurt him. Mike would never hurt Randy if he could help it. And Mike thinks that maybe he loves Randy and he wants to try the relationship thing. Maybe Mike could be the only exception, the only one Randy can be with and not be hurt. Because Mike doesn't want to hurt Randy and Randy is becoming attached.

**I've Got A Tight Grip On Reality, But I Can't**

**Let Go Of What's In Front Of Me Here**

**I Know You're Leaving In The Morning, When You Wake Up**

**Leave Me With Some Kind Of Proof Its Not A Dream**

**Ooh…Ooh..**

Mike had a tight grip on the reality of what happened tonight, Randy had made love to him but Mike knew that when he woke up in the morning Randy would be upset with him self for letting it go that far and he would leave. Mike was okay with that because he knew it he and Randy were going to work, he would have to let Randy be sometimes and sometimes he knew that Randy would want to be alone to figure things out and if he needed that then Mike would allow it. Mike just hoped that he wasn't dreaming of the strong arms that were wrapped around him protectively.

**You Are The Only Exception **

**You Are The Only Exception **

**You Are The Only Exception **

**You Are The Only Exception **

**You Are The Only Exception **

**You Are The Only Exception **

**You Are The Only Exception **

**You Are The Only Exception **

**And I'm On My Way To Believing**

**Oh, And I'm On My Way To Believing **

Mike was Randy's only exception and after a while of trying to run from it or trying to make it untrue, Randy is starting to think that maybe he can be with Mike. Because he loves the hyper blue eyed man with all his heart and he wants to believe that Mike feels the same. So now he is on his way over to Mikes hotel room to ask if he would want to go out with him and maybe if it goes well they could form a relationship.

_~WOW I actually did a Randy/Mike! Yay me! I love this pairing and I hope people start making more of this pairing because they are very cute together. Review please! Thank you for reading!~_


End file.
